


Failed Attempt

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, anakin sucks at doing makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Anakin tries to do Padme’s makeup.





	Failed Attempt

Anakin stuck his tongue out in concentration as he steadies his hand, so he can apply some black stuff to Padme’s eyelashes. Anakin catches her smiling at him as he applies the black stuff. He can tell that she’s trying to hold back a laugh when his hand twitches and he smears it all over her eyelid. 

“Crap,” he murmurs.

Padme grabs the mirror next to her and looks at her reflection. She looks back at him, amusement on her face. “It was a valiant effort, Ani.”

In that moment, Anakin concludes that he should just let Padme do it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
